Jumeaux magique
by marjo.SS
Summary: Il y a eu la guerre , il y a eu la bataille finale , puis il y a eu le reste . Lorsque l'on fait face au deuil , lorsque le chagrin rend la magie instable , seuls comptent les liens . Ron et Harry vont être confrontés au plus puissant lien que la terre ait porté , celui de jumeaux magique . Les unissant par l'esprit , l'âme , le cœur ... et le corps . Slash R/H . OS.


Salut a vous .

Alors , a la base , ce texte est un flash-back de mon crossover " Portés par un rêve " , mais , en relisant les chapitres pour me mettre a jour après une longue absence , je me suis rendu compte que ça pouvait très bien faire un OS , alors pour le plaisir , je vous le poste .

**Disclamer :** Bien évidemment , le monde de Harry Potter n'est pas le mien ( heureusement vous me direz , parce que sinon les personnages auraient du souci a se faire ^^ ) Il appartient a J.K Rowling .

**Avertissements :** Alors , premièrement , ce OS est Rated M , c'est pas sans raison ( Slash , Lemon ... ) . Et deuxièmement , comme je l'ai dis précédemment , ce texte est extrait d'une fiction présente sur ce site , donc il est possible que vous l'ayez déjà lu .

Voila , me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture .

* * *

La bataille finale, c'était donc ça ? L'odeur immonde de mort et de peur se répandait dans l'air. Le goût de sang emplissait la bouche de celui-qui-a-vaincu comme une nausée étrange qui descendait jusque dans sa gorge.

Il avait du mal à croire que tout était fini, qu'avait-il fait au finale ? Jedusor était mort, mort par son ignorance, pas par la main de l'Elu, pas réellement.

Harry se releva doucement, un maléfice avait touché sa hanche et son bras droit, laissant des entailles profondes sur son passage. Mais Harry ne sentait pas la douleur, non, du moins pas encore.

Il fixait l'endroit d'où venait de disparaitre le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, s'attendant à le voir réapparaitre à tout instant, son sourire sadique et satisfait aux lèvres.

Ce n'est que quand les cris de pure joie et de soulagement retentirent derrière lui qu'il se retourna enfin. Il ne prêta pas vraiment attention aux visages remplis de larmes de joies qui le toisaient, non. Son regard se posa plutôt au sol, où des corps gisaient. Il reconnût quelques élèves de Gryffondor, certains plus jeunes que lui, puis des élèves d'autres maisons. Pour la plupart il ne connaissait même pas leurs noms.

Il entendit son nom, son meilleur ami l'appelait. Il leva la tête en direction du bruit. Il eût juste le temps de voir le sourire heureux et les yeux mouillés de Ron avant qu'une tornade brune ne lui saute au cou.

Hermione l'embrassait à pleine bouche, il était temps pensa Harry. La sorcière lâcha enfin sa prise pour se tourner vers Harry, un immense sourire aux lèvres et des traces de larmes sur les joues.

Il leurs sourit, mais ce simple geste lui paraissait faux, erroné. Ce mouvement, sensé démontrer sa joie, n'atteignait ni son cœur ni ses yeux, et il se demandait si il serait un jour capable de sourire sincèrement à nouveau.

Il s'avança vers ses amis, les prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient vivants. Ils avaient survécu. Alors pourquoi cette pensée, aussi rassurante soit-elle, n'arrivait pas à réchauffer son cœur glacé ?

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs en ruine pour rejoindre la grande salle, Hermione tenant fermement les mains des deux hommes de sa vie dans les siennes, ayant besoin de les sentir près d'elle.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à leur approche et ils s'arrêtèrent nets devant la vision qui s'offrait à eux, leurs trois cœurs se glaçant d'un même effroi.

C'était sans hésiter la chose la plus horrible qu'ils aient eu à vivre, plus horrible que le combat, plus horrible que la vue des corps tombés pour la liberté et la justice.

Les cris de douleur des blessés, les hurlements de détresse des personnes découvrant les corps sans vie de membres de leur famille, de leurs amis, les larmes de désespoir, autant de choses qui donnaient l'impression d'être plongé dans un cauchemar macabre.

Qui avaient-ils perdu ? Qui allaient-ils devoir pleurer ? Ils avancèrent d'un pas incertain, sans relâcher le contact physique de leurs mains liées, rendant ce même sourire, à la fois triste et soulagé, que leur adressaient des visages connus en les voyant remonter l'allée de lits de camps, en vie.

Ils avaient tous trois l'impression de remonter le couloir de la mort. Le cœur de plus en plus serré à mesure qu'ils découvraient les corps sans vie, de visages plus ou moins familiers.

Puis Harry arrêta sa marche, faisant stopper également Ron et Hermione. Tonks et Lupin, allongés côte à côte dans des lits de fortune, leurs visages si paisibles qu'on aurait pu les croire endormis.

Harry restait figé, fixant les deux corps sans les voir, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose, qu'allait devenir Teddy ? Ce petit garçon de deux mois à peine dont il était le parrain.

Il fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par le couinement sinistre de Ron. Il suivit le regard de son ami pour apercevoir un amas de têtes rousses rassemblées autour d'un lit, les empêchant de voir qui s'y trouvait.

Fred et Georges se retournèrent en même temps, leurs visages déformés par la tristesse et souillés par les larmes. Ils se hâtèrent dans notre direction en apercevant Ron, courant comme un seul homme pour venir étreindre leur petit frère.

" Oh Ron ... "

" On a rien pu faire ... "

" Un mangemort nous visait mais ..."

" s'est interposé ... le sortilège ... elle ..."

Les jumeaux était incapable d'en dire plus, les tremblements causés par la détresse et les sanglots les en empêchaient.

Ron ne les écoutait déjà plus de tout façon, il se rua difficilement vers sa famille, suivit de près par ses amis et ses frères.

Il tomba à genoux devant le lit, convulsant violemment sous la violence de ses sanglots. Ginny. Ginny était allongé dans le lit, entouré par sa famille, sa mère lui caressant le front comme elle le faisait avec tous ses enfants lorsqu'ils faisaient un cauchemar.

Mais Ginny ne dormait pas, elle ne se réveillerait plus et Molly n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de la rassurer après un cauchemar. Son dernier cauchemar avait été ce mangemort, lançant un "Avada Kedavra " sur ses frères, un cauchemar éveillé. Un cauchemar qu'elle n'avait pu regarder sans intervenir.

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron, des larmes incontrôlables se déversant en flots continus sur ces joues, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le roux à cet instant.

Harry était dévasté. La dernière enfant Weasley, la seule fille de la fratrie, celle qu'il avait durant toutes ces années considérées comme sa sœur était morte, tuée de la main d'un de ces foutu mangemorts.

Assis sur le lit à côté de celui de Ginny, se tenait Severus Snape, son regard triste posé sur la famille Weasley. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il posa son regard noir sur Hermione, rien qu'une seconde, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur tellement nouvelle dans ses billes noires, qu'Harry ne sût l'identifier.

Il caressait inconsciemment du bout des doigts l'endroit où avait autre fois été présente la marque des ténèbres.

Harry était pourtant sûr d'avoir vu sur plusieurs des mangemorts allongés sur le sol de la cour, une immonde cicatrice boursouflée à ce même endroit sur leurs bras, pourtant celle de Snape avait seulement disparu, ne laissant aucune trace. Probablement dû à son statut d'espion se dit Harry sans trop y penser.

Le plus surprenant fût quand il vit Drago. Des larmes dévalaient son visage pourtant toujours impassible alors qu'il contemplait Ginny, à côté de son parrain, sa marque ayant, elle aussi, également disparu.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet cependant, son regard venait de se poser sur le corps qu'il pouvait apercevoir par-dessus l'épaule de Snape.

Là, étendu sur trois lits rassemblés pour n'en faire qu'un, reposait l'imposant corps d'Hagrid.

Ce fût à ce moment-là que le brun craqua, s'en était trop. Hagrid avait été celui qui l'avait sorti du cauchemar du mauvais traitement des Dursley, il avait été le premier à lui avoir souhaité pour la première fois son anniversaire, il lui avait appris à connaitre le monde magique à ses côtés. Le demi géant n'était pas son ami, ni la représentation d'un membre de sa famille, non, c'était tout ça et plus encore. Et le voir étendu là, dénué de toute sa joie de vivre, de cette aura naturellement chaleureuse chez lui, c'était beaucoup trop dur à supporter.

Soudain toute cette guerre, toute cette lutte n'avait plus aucune signification pour le survivant. Pourquoi ? Quelle misérable idéologie méritait la perte d'une âme aussi pure et rayonnante que celle du demi géant ? Quelle foutue utopie méritait que coule les larmes d'une mère pleurant la perte de son enfant ?

Hagrid n'était pas seulement l'ami, le père ou le frère d'Harry, non, il était une partie de lui, de son histoire, sa lumière, sa magie. Cette même magie qui venait de se libérer de son corps comme une explosion alors qu'il tombait au sol en fixant le léger sourire gravé sur le visage sans vie d'Hagrid.

Le Gryffondor ne saurait jamais d'où venait ce sourire, il ne saura jamais que la dernière pensée d'Hagrid avait été pour lui, se disant que Harry, lui au moins, s'en sortirait vivant. Alors qu'il regardait la marque sur le bras d'un mangemort se transformer en une cicatrice informe, sûr que le mage noir avait enfin été vaincu par nul autre que son petit Harry, avant que ce même mangemort ne lance un dernier sortilège fatal.

La puissance d'Harry faisait vibrer le sol et les murs, obligeant le ciel de la grande salle à se couvrir de nuages sombres en grondant et tonnant de détresse sous la violence de l'attaque.

Harry ne ressentait plus rien des éléments alentours, juste la fulgurante souffrance d'une telle puissance qu'il crut en mourir sur le coup. Il ne pleurait pas, n'en était plus capable, il voulait juste que la douleur s'arrête. Il ne se sentit pas décoller du sol, il ne sentit pas les bras l'entourant pour le faire sortir de cette ambiance macabre. On le porta jusqu'à des marches où il se retrouva assis.

Il reprit légèrement conscience du monde l'entourant, la douleur ne diminuait pas cependant. Il posa les yeux sur celui qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, Snape, Draco derrière lui, le regard légèrement paniqué.

"Ça va aller Harry, je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais tu survivras à tout ça !"

Harry n'était pas capable de parler, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire de toute façon. Snape continuait à déverser des paroles sensées être rassurantes, alors que Drago s'était assis près de lui, posant une main tremblante sur son avant-bras. Mais lui n'entendait qu'une chose, le son de son cœur qui battait alors que tant d'autres, à quelques mètres de lui, avait rendu leur dernier battement en se battant à ses côtés. Un pur sentiment d'injustice glissait dans ses veines, glaçant paresseusement chaque cellule de son corps, jusqu'à atteindre son cœur. Il ne voulait pas " Survivre " à ça, il voulait partir, rejoindre Tonks et Lupin, Hagrid et Ginny, Kingsley, Seamus, Bibine et tous les autres qu'il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Il voulait leur dire à quel point il était désolé, que toute était de sa faute. Non, il ne voulait pas aller mieux, il voulait souffrir, il voulait mourir.

Et voilà que sa magie faisait à nouveau des siennes, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et obligeant Drago à retirer sa main de sa peau devenue étrangement électrique.

" Laissez, je ... je m'occupe de lui."

Il sentit alors les deux ex-mangemorts s'éloigner de lui. Puis des bras protecteurs vinrent l'entourer, l'attirant dans une étreinte rassurante. Il sentit une goutte d'eau brûlante tomber sur son épaule avant qu'un baiser ne vienne se déposer dans ses cheveux, Ron ...

Quatre jours après la défaite du Lord, une veillée funéraire était organisée au château, pour rendre hommage et commencer à faire le deuil des personnes disparues lors de la bataille.

Deux personnes manquaient également à l'appel ce jour-là, Ron et Harry. Personne ne les avait vus depuis que Drago et Severus avaient laissé Harry aux mains de Ron. Personne cependant ne les avait cherchés, comprenant fort bien qu'ils avaient besoin de cela pour traverser ces épreuves et s'en sortir. C'était naturel de chercher à s'isoler avec la personne qui nous comprend le mieux dans ces conditions.

Ainsi, les parents Weasley s'étaient rapprochés, presque retrouvés, délaissant un peu leur travail de parents qu'ils avaient toujours considéré comme primordial, pour se supporter mutuellement dans ces moments atrocement douloureux.

Fred et Georges, en bon jumeaux, avaient passé presque tout leur temps enfermés dans leur chambre, sans une parole, ne détachant jamais leurs yeux de ceux de l'autre, nourrissant ce lien qui les avait toujours unis, pour survivre à la perte de leur jeune sœur.

Et Ron et Harry, eh bien, eux, avaient regagné la salle sur demande quand Ron eut enfin réussi à calmer les tremblements de son ami de toujours, et n'en étaient toujours pas ressortis. Seul Ron avait passé la porte de la salle sur demande afin d'appeler un elfe de maison et de récupérer des provisions ... et des boissons.

Dès leur entrée dans la pièce, le camp de fortune qui s'était installé au fil des mois pour permettre aux élèves courageux de trouver un refuge digne de ce nom, avait disparu. À la place, une pièce gigantesque, un mélange de la tristesse et de la magie des deux rouge et or, autant dire que la pièce était instable, le décor changeant au fil des émotions et des pensées des deux habitants.

À ce moment précis, on pouvait observer une parfaite réplique de la cuisine du Terrier au milieu de la forêt interdite, d'immenses draps tendus entre deux arbres, à quelques mètres au-dessus de la table de la cuisine. Le brun et le roux étaient là, allongés sur le hamac géant improvisé, se balançant d'un même rythme, faisant s'entrechoquer des bouteilles vides laissées à l'abandon sur le tissu tendu.

Cela faisait bien quatre heures qu'ils n'avaient pas dit un mot, se contentant de se raccrocher à la présence de l'autre, et à l'alcool, pour ne pas sombrer, sans être trop lucide pour autant. Ron s'apprêtait à s'endormir, il savait que ce ne serait pas pour plus d'une heure, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil depuis la grande bataille, mais se déconnecter un peu de cette réalité sordide et de ses pensées sombres, ne serait pas de trop pour le roux.

Il n'eût cependant pas le temps d'atteindre les limites de sa conscience comme les sanglots d'Harry résonnèrent soudain à ses oreilles. Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris par cette rechute plus que soudaine du brun, il pensait qu'il en avait fini avec la phase sanglots déchirants.

Il tomba soudain sur un canapé miteux dans une sorte de cabane en bois toute aussi délabrée, Harry sous lui, ne réagissant même pas à son poids pesant sur son corps. Le sol était recouvert de sable, et au vu des bruits de vagues se fracassant sur des rochers tout autour de lui, ils étaient en pleine mer. La salle sur demande réagissant aux trop fortes émotions de ses habitants, il n'était pas étonnant de changer subitement de décor lorsqu'Harry se retrouvait dans un tel état de détresse, mais c'était surtout l'instabilité de sa magie, qui allait de paire avec ces pensées morbides, qui faisait réagir la pièce. C'était tellement réaliste que Ron se demanda un instant s'il ne rêvait pas finalement, mais le corps tremblant et gémissant sur lequel il était étalé lui prouvait le contraire. Il voulut se relever pour laisser son ami respirer mais avant qu'il n'esquisse un mouvement, il se retrouva encore plus étroitement serré contre le corps chancelant du brun, dans une minuscule pièce.

Ron savait exactement où ils étaient, Harry les avait déjà amenés dans ce placard lors des précédentes crises de ce genre au cours de ces derniers jours. Si il était de moins en moins surpris par ce phénomène, le roux n'arrivait pas à y faire face en revanche, et encore moins à aider son ami à s'en sortir.

Mais encore une fois, il le prit dans ses bras, tant bien que mal étant donné l'espace qu'ils avaient actuellement. Et à nouveau il se mit à lui parler, à lui murmurer des mots tendres et rassurants à l'oreille, comme il pensait devoir le faire, c'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

« Ça va aller Harry, tu vas y arriver, tu vas surmonter tout ça, parce que c'est toi ! Ça va aller, je suis là, je serais toujours là, aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je serais à tes côtés, et on survivra, ensemble, parce que c'est nous. »

Ron n'était même pas sûr que son ami puisse l'entendre dans l'état de pure détresse dans lequel il était. Après plusieurs jours à répéter les mêmes gestes, à déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur pour faire revenir son ami, il n'était même plus sûr que ce soit vraiment pour Harry qu'il disait tous ces mots. Parce que lui en avait autant besoin, il avait besoin de croire à ça, à eux. Il avait simplement besoin de croire en quelque chose pour ne pas se laisser consumer par la douleur.

Un nouveau sanglot et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cabane d'Hagrid, assis sur un pouf géant, fait en ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un amas de carcasses en tous genres, peaux, plumes et écailles. Ron voulut s'éloigner un peu, le manque de place dans ce placard miteux lui avait fait manquer d'oxygène, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait fait un mouvement, les bras d'Harry se refermèrent violemment autour de sa poitrine. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, son ami revenait, peu importe dans quel sombre monde il plongeait lors de ses crises, il remontait peu à peu à la surface maintenant. Il enserra la taille de son ami pour lui confirmer sa présence, comme il savait qu'Harry en avait besoin.

_ « C'est bien Harry, accroche-toi à moi, je suis là, je te laisse pas. »

Les tremblements du brun semblèrent se calmer, mais ses bras restèrent encore fermement agrippés autour du torse de Ron, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos nu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les muscles plus que tendus du survivant se détendirent, ses sanglots cessèrent bien que son corps était toujours pris de légers tremblements.

À cette constatation, les mains de Ron, comme animées d'une volonté propre, se déplacèrent. La gauche remonta jusqu'à la nuque, la cajolant tendrement, alors que la droite descendit au creux de ses reins pour ramener le corps fragile plus près de lui.

C'était comme ça depuis le début des crises de l'Élu, ces gestes, c'était la façon presque inconsciente qu'avait Ron afin tenter de calmer son ami.

Ron rouvrit les yeux, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés. Ils étaient toujours dans la parfaite réplique de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là. Il n'avait pas envie d'être dans cet endroit. C'était comme si on s'amusait cruellement à remuer le couteau planté dans son cœur lors de cette foutue guerre, et il se doutait qu'Harry ressentait la même chose.

C'est donc dans un dernier effort que Ron ferma les yeux, resserrant ses bras autour de son meilleur ami. Il se concentra sur eux, sur leur amitié, sur tous ces beaux souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensemble. C'est sans réelle surprise qu'il rouvrit les yeux sur la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils avaient passé presque tout leur temps dans cet endroit, depuis leur première année, leur amitié s'était forgée, avait grandi, mûri, et s'était immortalisée dans cette salle.

Ron les conduisit sur le canapé devant l'âtre éclairé de la cheminé et attira Harry sur ses genoux. Il reprit ses caresses sur la nuque de son ami avec une douceur infinie. Pour réponse, Harry posa sa tête sur la large poitrine du roux, son nez planté au creux de son cou. Ron aurait pu en vouloir à Harry pour toute cette situation. C'est vrai qu'il avait assez à gérer avec sa propre peine et ses propres démons, mais il était conscient qu'il se serait déjà noyé dans sa peine sans le brun. Si il s'était retrouvé seul après ces épreuves, si il n'avait pas eu son ami près de lui, si il n'avait pas eu le corps et l'esprit occupé par les crises du brun, il aurait déjà sombré, alors il lui devait bien ça.

Harry ne bougeait pas, s'imprégnant de chaque caresse de Ron comme si elles pouvaient soigner son cœur mort. C'était comme si Ron était une dose pure de tendresse et d'amour, s'infiltrant directement dans les veines de l'Élu et chassant par la même occasion un maximum de douleur autant physique que moral. Son ami était peu à peu devenu comme une drogue pour lui, et ce même avant la guerre, il avait constamment besoin de lui.

Harry en voulait plus, bien plus, il voulait être soulagé, il voulait se noyer dans cet amour et cette tendresse, ne plus souffrir. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Ron, passant lentement ses mains sur les épaules et le dos de son ami. Il le voulait plus près, plus collé encore à son corps, il ne voulait plus que Ron, dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Il ne voulait plus de douleur, seulement la douceur et l'amour de son roux. La sensation d'un liquide chaud sur ses doigts l'obligea à stopper ses mouvements, Ron étouffa un sifflement de douleur au même moment. Des griffures, des traces d'ongles enfoncés profondément dans les chairs du roux, du sang gouttant sur les mains du brun.

Le corps d'Harry fut pris de violentes convulsions alors que son regard passait de ses mains ensanglantées aux blessures qu'il – il le savait – avait causé lui-même à Ron.

- « Je … je … s-suis désolé. »

Ron n'avait pas encore remarqué la tourmente du survivant. Il avait fermé les yeux au moment où Harry avait commencé à balader ses mains sur son corps, savourant ce toucher, heureux simplement de sentir Harry près de lui, et qu'il soit sorti de cette crise. Il leva le regard vers Harry au son étranglé de sa voix. Il remarqua les traces de sang sur les mains blanches de son ami ainsi que son regard horrifié planté sur le bas de son épaule. Il est vrai qu'il avait senti la pression trop forte de ses mains, et la peau se déchirer alors qu'Harry était encore perdu dans ses sanglots. Et lorsque ses mêmes mains étaient repassées sur les plaies ouvertes, Ron n'avait pu retenir un sifflement de surprise. Mais il n'avait pas mal, pas avec les douces caresses d'Harry, pas avec le corps de son ami si près du sien, pas alors qu'il lui faisait autant de bien, au corps comme au cœur. Ron posa une main sur la joue d'Harry avant de remonter jusque dans ses cheveux, avec un petit sourire tendre.

- " C'est rien Harry. "

L'interpellé releva la tête, croisant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur isolement les yeux bleus de Ron. Des larmes pourtant très rares malgré l'horreur de la situation se mirent à perler sur les joues du survivant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire du mal à Ron. Ron qui faisait tout pour lui, lui qui était là, auprès du brun alors que celui-ci n'était même pas capable de faire cesser les larmes du roux quand celles-ci s'échappaient. Il était égoïste, c'était tout ce qu'il était.

Ron venait de perdre sa petite et unique sœur, et malgré ça, il passait son temps à sortir Harry de ses cauchemars ou de ses crises de puissante détresse. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait vraiment de ne pas être le plus fort des deux, d'être faible au point de se nourrir de la force de caractère et du courage du roux pour ne pas sombrer, pour survivre simplement.

Il voulut se mettre debout, s'éloigner du roux, ne plus en être dépendant, lui rendre ce qu'il lui prenait plus ou moins consciemment depuis des jours, et de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, son espace vital.

Mais Ron ne le laissa pas s'éloigner, il le ramena sur ces genoux, posa une main sur sa joue pour lui faire reposer sa tête au creux de son cou.

- " C'est rien je te dis, je sens rien ! Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. Je ne supporte pas te voir pleurer, sèche tes larmes chaton. "

Il releva instantanément la tête, jamais Ron n'avait employé un tel surnom. L'Élu ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas d'avoir un jour été aussi affectueux envers son ami, ni Ron envers lui. Depuis qu'il était venu le rejoindre aux pieds des escaliers et qu'il l'avait conduit dans la salle sur demande, Ron était très tendre et tactile avec Harry, et il le lui rendait bien.

Mais avant cela, tout au long de ces années d'amitié, les deux rouge et or s'étaient protégés, admirés et adorés mutuellement sans jamais rien se dire, sans jamais en montrer trop de leurs sentiments complexes.

Pourtant là, tout semblait naturel, c'était un peu comme si avant ils s'étaient retenus de montrer leur affection l'un à l'autre, mais qu'aujourd'hui la suite logique des choses prenait place. Et c'était plus ou moins le cas, il était logique, après la mort d'êtres chers, de se consoler dans les bras de la personne en qui on a le plus confiance, de la personne que l'on aime le plus.

Et Ron était la personne qu'Harry aimait plus que quiconque, et la réciprocité était aussi exacte, même si ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais. Si on ne montre pas son affection aux personnes que l'on aime dans ce genre de circonstances, alors quand ?

C'est sur cette pensée, alors que les deux amis ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux, réalisant soudainement que l'autre était là, vraiment là, qu'ils était vivant, tous les deux, et que ceci était la chose la plus importante, que Ron, pris par une pulsion soudaine, s'approcha dangereusement du visage d'Harry. Ce dernier ne recula en rien malgré son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, encourageant Ron à continuer la progression de son geste fou. Il le savait, il était conscient qu'en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son ami de toujours, il franchirait un cap et ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Mais il en avait tellement envie, une envie incontrôlée et incomprise. Mais peu importe, il avait besoin d'Harry, de son cœur, de son corps, de tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux, à se sentir vivre, et ce " tout " c'était Harry, simplement et purement lui.

Alors son visage se rapprocha un peu plus de son vis-à-vis, sans honte, sans culpabilité, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien gâcher, rien ne gâcherait une aussi belle chose que celle qui existait entre les deux Gryffys. C'est pour cela que Ron n'hésita pas une seconde lorsque sa bouche se retrouva à quelques centimètres de sa voisine, sentant leurs souffles chauds légèrement imprégnés d'alcool se mélanger. Il captura les lèvres d'Harry d'une façon aussi tendre que passionnée, pleine de désespoir.

S'il avait eu encore quelques hésitations, une infime partie de son cerveau se demandant si son geste n'était pas une énorme erreur, les millions de papillons qui s'envolèrent de son bas-ventre au moment où ses lèvres gouttèrent l'infinie douceur de leurs congénères fit taire le reste de questionnement qui subsistait au fond de son esprit, ne laissant plus aucun doute quant au bien-fondé de tout ceci... Une chose qui pouvait lui faire autant de bien alors qu'il était encore, il y a quelques secondes à peine, au bord du gouffre, et faire tomber ses remparts de Gryffondor pour taire l'insupportable douleur qui s'était emparé de lui, ne pouvait décemment pas être mauvaise ou inappropriée.

Harry resta interdit face au geste de Ron, c'était si inattendu et si ... bon que le survivant en avait des vertiges. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le torse nu de Ron, ignorant l'effet que ce simple geste avait sur lui, il fallait qu'il reprenne son souffle et ses esprits.

Il s'était presque évanoui sous la trop forte sensation, c'était si intense, si les mains de Ron sur sa peau était comme une drogue, ses lèvres, d'une douceur on ne peut plus inattendue, étaient comme l'oxygène nourrissant ses poumons, coulant dans ses veines, faisant battre son cœur.

Harry était comme un condamné à mort découvrant une échappatoire, la question était, voulait-il de cette échappatoire ? De cette source d'oxygène qu'était son ami de toujours ? Le manque qu'il ressentait déjà en étant éloigné d'à peine quelques centimètres de la bouche charnue et fruitée de Ron était la réponse, oui, il le voulait, vraiment.

Ron avait mal interprété le geste d'Harry, il avait pris son mouvement de recul comme un rejet, et son regard confus comme du dégoût.

Toutes ses convictions s'envolèrent, ses yeux se mirent à lui piquer comme des larmes s'accumulaient sous ses paupières, il était sûr d'avoir, par ce geste irréfléchi, perdu son meilleur ami, et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait encore s'accrocher par la même occasion. Il baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter ce qu'il prenait pour du dégoût dans le regard vert émeraude d'Harry.

- " Harry je ... "

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par des lèvres avides pressées contre les siennes. Harry prit le visage du roux en coupe pour appuyer un peu plus son baiser, et passa une jambe au-dessus de celle de Ron, se retrouvant à cheval au-dessus de lui.

- " Tais-toi ! "

Ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre une seconde, avant qu'un léger sourire ne se dessine sur les lèvres d'Harry, et qu'il ne replonge à nouveau dévorer ses lèvres tant désirées.

C'était des sensations totalement nouvelles et exaltantes, ces lèvres s'effleurant ou bien se dévorant, ces langues se cherchant timidement puis se battant ardemment, ces mains cajolant ou griffant toutes parcelles de peau à leurs atteintes.

Oh bien sûr, ils avaient chacun leurs expériences en matière de relation sentimentale ou physique, et c'est bien pour cela que chacun pouvait dire que chaque toucher de l'autre était cent fois, mille fois plus intense que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusque-là. S'en était étourdissant, c'était presque trop pour leurs cœurs meurtris, et pas assez en même temps.

Sous la force des envies et des sensations des deux habitants de la salle sur demande, la banquette sur laquelle ils étaient se transforma en un immense lit, les faisant tomber à la renverse, Harry toujours sur Ron, leurs lèvres ne se quittant pas une seule seconde dans la chute.

La chambre était totalement vide, si ce n'est ce grand lit à baldaquin, sculpté dans un beau bois clair finement travaillé, de légers rideaux blancs se déversant en cascade de chaque côté. Une chaude lumière, semblant parvenir de rayons de soleil perçant à travers une fenêtre inexistante, rendait la peau d'Harry encore plus blanche alors que celle de Ron prenait une délicieuse teinte caramel sur ses épaules et son torse nu. Aucun d'eux ne s'attarda sur la pièce cependant, trop occupé à savourer l'enivrant goût des lèvres de l'autre.

Harry détacha ses lèvres de celles de Ron, lui arrachant un grognement de déplaisir. Il se redressa un peu, se retrouvant assis sur les hanches du roux, l'observant de toute sa hauteur.

Il passa ses doigts sur le torse de Ron en une légère caresse, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Puis en y réfléchissant une seconde, il retira son t-shirt un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, dévoilant ses muscles finement dessinés, ainsi que le bandage qui lui enserrait la taille.

Harry ayant refusé d'aller voir Miss Pomfresh, Ron avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour soigner son ami, étant donné son peu de connaissance en médicomagie. Mais même si Harry ne sentait presque plus rien, il était évident qu'il garderait une cicatrice de ses blessures.

Ron effleura le pansement du bout des doigts avant de se redresser pour capturer la bouche tentatrice du brun. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire, il recula autant qu'il le pouvait étant donné leur position, avec un regard de défi et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ron eut un petit rire amusé et tenta à nouveau d'atteindre l'objet de son désir, en vain.

- " Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien ! "

D'un coup de hanche bien placé, Ron inversa leur position, se retrouvant au-dessus d'Harry. Le brun se mit à rire, penchant la tête en arrière et dévoilant inconsciemment ainsi son cou à Ron, qui ne sut résister et déposa, d'abord, ses lèvres tendrement sur la peau fine, puis sa langue. Pris d'une envie soudaine, il se mit à explorer la zone offerte, gouttant la peau sucrée. Les dents vinrent bientôt se joindre à la danse pour mordiller plus ou moins gentiment chaque parcelle de peau à portée.

Harry ne put retenir un gémissement, Ron était si doux et si masculin, presque brutal parfois qu'il en perdrait presque la tête. Harry n'aurait jamais cru ressentir de telles choses sous les caresses de mains d'hommes, mais il savait aussi que personne, hommes ou femmes, ne pourrait lui faire ressentir d'aussi puissantes sensations. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était les mains d'un homme, mais parce que c'était celles de Ron, son Ron.

Ce même Ron qui s'amusait actuellement à lui torturer un mamelon de ses dents, l'obligeant à grogner son plaisir. Le brun sentit son sourire naître sur sa peau, c'est que ça lui plaisait de le faire gémir en plus le bougre !

Harry, un sourire à présent mesquin sur les lèvres, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du roux, et poussa de ses paumes sur le bas du dos de Ron, obligeant son bassin à rencontrer le sien. Ron se cambra brusquement et eut un cri très peu virile de surprise et de plaisir mélangé.

Le brun eut un petit rire moqueur, très content de son effet. Il n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire cependant. Ron, s'étant remis de la vague soudaine de plaisir qui était remonté de son bas-ventre quand Harry avait fait rencontrer leurs deux érections, entama un mouvement de hanches lents, ondulant son bassin avec une lenteur frôlant la torture et ne quittant pas une seule seconde les yeux émeraudes embués de désir avec ce même regard de défi aux fond des yeux qu'avait eu Harry quelques instant plus tôt.

Harry poussa un long soupir de frustration ou de plaisir, il ne savait plus, c'était trop et pas assez, il allait devenir fou si ça continuait.

Il plaqua violemment sa main sur la nuque du roux et l'attira à lui, dévorant ses lèvres avec avidité et empressement.

Ron détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry pour descendre déposer un filet de baisers volages jusqu'à l'oreille de celui-ci dont il mordit tendrement le lobe. Avec un sourire satisfait, il murmura aussi bas que possible tout en assénant un nouveau coup de rein, beaucoup plus brute cette fois-ci.

- " J'ai gagné ... "

Harry miaula presque de plaisir, ses caresses et cette voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, le rendait fou, littéralement. Il était enivré par Ron, par son odeur, par sa peau sucrée, par ses mains se baladant partout sur son corps, par sa bouche prenant sauvagement la sienne. Il voulait plus, tellement plus. Il en oubliait presque l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et les épreuves qu'ils venaient de traverser. Il ne voyait plus que son roux.

Il descendit lentement ses mains sur le dos de Ron jusqu'à atteindre le tissu de son pantalon de pyjama. Il passa ses mains sous le tissu, souriant légèrement en s'apercevant qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, et empoigna à pleines mains les deux globes charnus de ses fesses.

Le pressant contre lui à l'aide de ses mains, il fit se rencontrer une nouvelle fois leurs érections. Les deux Gryffys poussèrent un même gémissement de pur plaisir. Harry était haletant, toute cette chaleur, il avait l'impression que le corps de Ron irradiait littéralement sous ses doigts. À cet instant plus encore il était comme un soleil, une source constamment débordante de chaleur, du moins quand il était assez près de lui en tout cas.

L'Élu resserra sa prise autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis et remonta ses mains jusqu'à venir les emmêler dans la longue chevelure rousse. Il s'approcha de son oreille et déposa un léger baiser avant de susurrer le plus calmement possible malgré les puissants tremblements de désir qui le secouaient.

- " Prends-moi Ron ..."

Ledit Ron se recula tant bien que mal étant donné la prison que constituait les jambes du brun à cet instant, pour plonger dans les yeux assombris de désir d'Harry. Il était autant pétrifié qu'excité par la soudaine requête.

- " Harry n... "

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase. Il avait tellement peur que Ron n'en ait pas envie.

- " Chut ... j'ai envie de toi Ronny ... s'il te plait. "

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que leurs deux pantalons de pyjama se retrouvent par terre, la magie instinctive avait du bon parfois. Le brun eut un soupir de soulagement, il ne le repoussait pas, bien au contraire. Ron eut un sourire tendre, qu'Harry lui rendit avant que le roux ne vienne capturer sauvagement ses lèvres.

Leur baiser prit fin après quelques minutes d'intense passion, gémissant et grognant dans la bouche de l'autre. Leurs deux corps, ondulant en rythme, leur procuraient un plaisir jusque-là inconnu. À tel point qu'ils auraient pu atteindre la jouissance dans l'instant. Mais Harry ne voulait pas, pas comme ça, il voulait le sentir plus, autour de lui, en lui.

Il posa une main sur la joue du roux pour lui faire stopper ses mouvements, alors que l'autre se glissait entre leurs deux corps pour venir attraper le sexe dressé de Ron entre ses doigts fins. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir de plaisir alors qu'il laissait le brun conduire doucement son sexe contre ses fesses.

-" Maintenant Ron ... "

- " N-non, pas comme ça Harry, je ... je vais te faire mal. "

Harry eut un rire mi- moqueur, mi- amer. Ils avaient survécu à une guerre, et Ron pensait encore à lui éviter toute douleur. Bien sûr qu'il allait avoir mal, il le savait, mais au fond, n'était-ce pas ce dont il avait besoin ? Un peu de douleur physique pour oublier et arrêter cette torture mentale ? Et puis le désir était bien trop fort pour attendre plus longtemps.

Sans quitter les océans bleus à quelques centimètres de lui, Harry ajusta la tête du sexe de Ron à son entrée humide, avant de poser ses mains à plat sur les fesses du roux tout en exerçant une pression assez forte pour lui faire forcer l'entrée encore vierge. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux alors que Ron s'enfonçait lentement en lui. Il observait le plaisir croissant sur le visage de Ron, se concentrant sur son souffle saccadé pour en oublier la douleur intense qui naissait dans ces reins.

Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, Ron poussa un grognement presque animal alors qu'Harry soupirait longuement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir retenu son souffle jusque-là. Ron passa une main dans la chevelure brune et déposa un baiser volage sur les lèvres entrouvertes, il n'osait pas esquisser un seul mouvement.

- " Ça va chaton ? "

-" Oui, juste ... attend quelques secondes. "

Il déposa de légers baisers partout sur le visage du brun, attendant un signal de sa part pour entamer un mouvement. Le plaisir était vraiment intense, plus que tout ce qu'il avait connu, sentir les chairs étroites pulser contre son aine, était vraiment enivrant, et le brun, sa voix, ses mains se baladant tendrement sur son dos, tout ça lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il reprit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec empressement, les mordant avidement, sa langue venant taquiner celle d'Harry. Bientôt le brun se mit à gémir, la douleur avait complètement disparu et il sentait avec de plus en plus de plaisir le sexe brûlant de Ron à l'intérieur de lui, c'était comme un appel à la luxure.

Alors, doucement, presque timidement, Harry débuta un lent mouvement de bassin, invitant Ron à en faire de même. Ron entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Harry, les mains au-dessus de la tête du brun, et sorti presque entièrement du corps tremblant, pour y revenir tout aussi lentement, le regard plongé dans celui d'Harry.

Ne voyant aucun signe de douleur sur son visage, Ron recommença ses mouvement à plusieurs reprises, tellement lentement que s'en devenait affligeant. Ils en voulaient plus, mais Ron avait peur de blesser Harry. Le plaisir que lui procurait les mouvements du roux étaient tendres, lascifs bien qu'intenses, mais le brun voulait autre chose, il voulait plus de force, presque de la violence.

Alors d'un geste sec, il s'empala violemment sur toute la longueur de Ron, qui poussa un cri de surprise sous la force du plaisir. Bientôt les mouvements devinrent plus puissant, plus rapide et plus profond, et si Harry avait cru atteindre son maximum de plaisir il y a quelques instant, il crut littéralement mourir de plaisir quand Ron, dans un mouvement sec, frappa sa prostate. Les mouvements de hanches devenaient désordonnés et les souffles hérétiques alors qu'ils grimpaient ensemble au sommet de la luxure.

Et alors qu'il allait atteindre la jouissance, Ron eut soudainement peur, une peur tenace qui lui tordait les boyaux. Il avait peur que tout s'arrête, peur de perdre Harry, son amitié, ce qui était à présent sa vie. Il arrêta soudain tout mouvement, contemplant le visage rempli de plaisir sous lui. Harry rouvrit les yeux, tombant sur le regard insondable de Ron.

- " T'arrête pas Ron ... continue, s'il te plait "gémit-il.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du roux sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Harry posa une main sur sa joue, chassant une larme de son pouce, alors que les siennes commençaient à perler sous ses cils. Le brun comprenait parfaitement son ami, parce que ses peurs, il les ressentait aussi.

- " Ça n'arrivera pas Ronny, tu ne me perdra pas. "

- " Promis ? "

- " Promis ... "

Sur ces paroles, Ron dévora la bouche d'Harry, son ami, peu importe les envies qu'ils ressentaient envers lui, il resterait son meilleur ami, sa vie, non, sa survie.

Ils reprirent leurs mouvements de hanches, plus fort, plus rapidement que jamais, le besoin de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre devenant de plus en plus urgent, de plus en plus vital.

Ils atteignirent la jouissance au même moment dans un grognement animal, leurs deux magies tourbillonnant autour de leurs corps encore tremblant sous la vague de pur plaisir.

Puis une chose imprévue se produisit alors qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leurs souffles, leurs magies fusionnèrent, faisant décoller leurs corps encore unis à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du lit sous la puissance des magies réunies. Les quatre éléments : l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre, se matérialisèrent autour d'eux en une danse harmonieuse, les faisant léviter dans les airs.

Ils n'avaient plus vraiment conscience de ce qui les entourait, ce phénomène magique leur prenait toute leur énergie. Et ils perdirent conscience, ou plutôt tombèrent dans un paisible sommeil au milieu de la danse des quatre éléments, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry ouvrit un œil endormi, il était toujours dans ce grand lit blanc. Le froid lui tordit aussitôt les boyaux. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le pourquoi de cette sensation. Ron n'était plus près de lui, et ce manque était tellement douloureux qu'il aurait pu en mourir sur le coup.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des événements de la veille, et ne regrettait rien, pas alors que ça avait été les moments les plus beaux de toute sa foutue vie. Il se demandait seulement ce qui s'était passé après, oh il se souvenait, mais il ne comprenait absolument pas que sa magie ait eu une telle réaction au contact de celle du roux.

En parlant du roux, où était-il ? Si Harry ne regrettait rien, peut-être que c'était différent pour Ron, peut-être avait-il eu peur et était-il parti, laissant Harry seul dans la salle sur demande. Après tout, Harry avait promis de ne pas laisser Ron tomber, mais Ron, lui, n'avait rien promis.

Cette simple pensée déchirait douloureusement le cœur du brun, un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche.

-" Harry ? "

L'interpellé tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de percer faiblement le silence. Ron était là, debout à côté du lit, un air inquiet se dessinant sur son magnifique visage.

Harry se mit debout sur le lit et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il sauta au cou de Ron qui le rattrapa au vol. Il remarqua à peine qu'il était de nouveau vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama, Ron ayant dû le rhabiller alors qu'il dormait toujours. Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou du roux, respirant son odeur qui lui avait terriblement manqué depuis son réveil il y avait à peine quelques instants.

- " J'ai cru que tu étais parti ! "

- " Sois pas idiot Harry, j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. "

Il avait dit ça avec une tendresse infinie, en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de son ami. Il s'assit sur le lit, Harry toujours dans ses bras, et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Harry posa sa tête sur le large torse, dessinant des ronds avec son index sur l'épaule adorablement mouchetée de tâches de rousseurs. Il était étrange de faire preuve d'autant de tendresse l'un envers l'autre sans qu'aucun des deux ne soient au plus mal, mais ça leur paraissait aussi étrangement naturel.

- " Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Je veux dire après que ... enfin que nous ... "

- " Je pense ... je pense que nos magies se sont reconnues. "

- " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Ronny ? "

Ron sourit tendrement à Harry. Il avait réfléchi à tout ça depuis son réveil, et il ne voyait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait avoir déclenché une telle chose. Ses parents lui en avaient parlé quelques années plus tôt.

- " Ça veut dire que nous sommes ... jumeaux, des jumeaux magiques. "

Harry se releva brusquement sur les genoux de Ron, il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir compris.

- " Quoi ? Ça veut dire que j'ai ... couché ... avec mon jumeau ? "

Ron eut un petit rire amusé avant d'attirer à nouveau Harry contre lui, lui déposant un baiser volage sur le front.

- " Non Harry, ça n'a rien à voir avec des jumeaux de sang, enfin pas vraiment. Le lien entre jumeaux magiques est bien plus fort qu'un lien de sang, c'est un lien de cœurs, d'âmes, d'esprits et de magie, et parfois aussi de corps. "

- " Comment nos magies peuvent-elles être jumelles ? "

- " Eh bien, papa m'a un jour expliqué que la magie de chacun est différente, c'est un équilibre entre beaucoup de choses qui forment un tout, la magie. Beaucoup de ces constituants restent inconnus mais le composant principal dans la magie de chaque être est directement issu d'un des quatre éléments primordiaux. Les puissants sorciers ne possèdent pas qu'un seul des quatre éléments mais plutôt deux, voire trois ou quatre, mais c'est extrêmement rare. Dans le cas où un sorcier en possèderait deux, une personne autre possédant les deux éléments complémentaires aux siens pourrait le compléter parfaitement. Tu es l'air et l'eau, ça je l'avais vu depuis bien longtemps, j'ignorais seulement que j'étais la terre ET le feu. C'est une des choses qui fait que nos magies sont complémentaires, au point de pouvoir agir comme une seule, mais pour ça il faudra beaucoup d'entraînements. "

Harry écoutait le discours de Ron très attentivement. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs ? Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de trouver sa moitié ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était qu'avec Ron comme jumeau magique, il ne pouvait qu'être comblé. Il pourrait rester près de lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait des millions de questions à poser, mais une seule franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

- " Pourquoi maintenant ? "

- " Je pense que c'est à cause des ... événements. Tu as remarqué que nos deux magies sont instables depuis la fin de la guerre ? Eh bien, lorsqu'une magie puissante devient instable et qu'elle possède une jumelle, elle se met à l'appeler, à la rechercher. Les magies jumelles non seulement se complètent mais s'équilibrent aussi. Pour qu'elles se trouvent, il faut que les deux sorciers concernés soient en symbiose parfaite, c'est pour ça que c'est arrivé à ce moment précis. "

- " Comment peux-tu en savoir autant à ce sujet ? Je ne savais même pas qu'une telle chose existait moi ! "

- " Les ... Fred et Georges sont également jumeaux magiques. Papa et maman nous ont expliqués ce que c'était quand ils ont découverts que c'était le cas pour les jumeaux. "

- " Oh, et comment Fred et Georges ont-ils découvert qu'ils étaient également jumeaux magiques ? "

- " Eh bien, de ... de la même façon que nous en fait ... "

Harry releva la tête pour regarder Ron. Il crut d'abord à une blague mais l'expression du roux le contredit aussitôt. En y réfléchissant bien, il est vrai que Fred et George sont vraiment très proches, intimes, mais ça avait toujours paru naturel pour Harry. Après tout la relation entre jumeaux de sang est très forte. Ron se méprenant sur l'aphasie soudaine du brun, baissa la tête, reniflant tristement.

- " Tu veux dire qu'ils sont ... amants ? "

- " Ne les juge pas, je t'en prie ! Ils souffrent déjà assez de cette situation, avoir de tels sentiments pour son propre frère est quelques chose de très dure à comprendre et à supporter pour eux alors ... "

- " Je ne les juge pas Ron. Tu es depuis des années comme un frère pour moi, ma seule famille, et pourtant on... alors je ne les juge pas. Vos parents savent pour eux ? "

- " Non, bien sûr que non. Les jumeaux n'auraient jamais supporté le regard de dégoût dans leurs yeux. Il y avait seulement moi ... et Ginny qui étions au courant. "

Sentant son ami de nouveau envahi par la tristesse à l'évocation de sa défunte sœur, Harry enserra la taille de Ron et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Le roux sembla se calmer instantanément. Maintenant que leurs magies s'étaient trouvées, celle d'Harry semblait calmer la sienne et ses émotions par la même occasion. Le roux comprit à ce moment-là pourquoi il avait tellement besoin d'Harry, et aussi qu'il n'aurait pas survécu à la mort de sa sœur sans lui. Il en était maintenant absolument certain.

- " Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant Ronny ?"

- " J'en sais rien ... "

Après cette discussion, les deux amis étaient restés silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis la bataille finale, ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils allaient faire après.

C'était assez positif pour eux. Ils étaient enfin capable d'envisager un avenir, un futur, ce qu'ils n'avaient su faire jusque-là. Au bout de quelques heures, toujours plongés dans un profond silence et leurs pensées ayant étrangement suivies le même cheminement, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la salle sur demande sans se retourner. Main dans la main pour se donner du courage et de la force, ils avaient atteint les rues désertes de Près-au-lard sans croiser âme qui vive, et avaient transplané ensemble vers le Terrier. Ils avaient été accueillis par les sourires aimants et rassurés d'Arthur et de Molly, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon. Mais pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. C'était bien trop tôt pour avoir une conversation avec quiconque, surtout pas des personnes qui partageaient le même deuil. Les parents Weasley avaient regardé Ron et Harry traverser le salon puis monter à l'étage, leurs yeux dérivant sur leurs mains liées sans rien dire. Ils croisèrent Hermione dans les escaliers, mais encore une fois aucun mot ne fût échangé, à peine un sourire et un hochement de tête en signe de reconnaissance. Ils avaient passé les jours suivants enfermés dans la chambre de Ron, se contentant de deviner la présence de l'autre à proximité, sans rien dire, caressant juste la joue ou les cheveux de l'autre de tant en tant, rien de plus, ça leur suffisait.

Ils arrivaient tout de même à descendre au salon quelques petites heures par jour, histoire de prendre l'air et d'éviter de trop inquiéter les parents. Mais personne n'avait encore entendu le son de leurs voix, ils s'étaient enfermés dans un mutisme persistant que nul ne semblait vouloir rompre. Ils se contentaient de descendre les escaliers pour s'asseoir tous les deux sur le même fauteuil, ou côte à côte autour de la grande table familiale, jusqu'à ce que, sans se concerter et d'un même geste, ils ne se lèvent et remontent à l'étage jusqu'au lendemain.

Ron et Harry n'avaient rien dit à personne au sujet de leur lien, mais Fred et Georges n'étaient pas dupes. Ils connaissaient ce comportement, ils avaient été et étaient encore aujourd'hui similaire aux leurs. Cette façon dont ils tournaient l'un autour de l'autre comme si chacun était un satellite gravitant en orbite de l'autre. L'un bouge, l'autre bouge, comme si un fil invisible les reliait, les empêchant de trop s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Tout cela ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule signification.

C'est ainsi que plus d'une semaine après le retour des deux amis au Terrier, les jumeaux Weasley se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Ron, débattant silencieusement pour savoir qui des deux parlerait le premier. Fred gagna cette fois-ci, sous certaines conditions, et frappa donc à la porte de la chambre avant de l'ouvrir.

- " Ron ? Harry ? "

Les deux plus jeunes étaient allongés sur leurs deux lits rapprochés pour n'en faire qu'un, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de s'éloigner en entendant les coups donnés contre la porte, à quoi bon de toute façon. Mais ils furent quand même tout deux soulagés qu'il ne s'agisse que des jumeaux et non des parents ou encore d'Hermione. Les jumeaux entrèrent, refermant la porte derrière eux avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit près des deux plus jeunes Gryffons. Ron et Harry se redressèrent en même temps, s'adossant au mur pour laisser de la place aux jumeaux, sans se décoller totalement pour autant.

- " Salut les gars ! Georges et moi avons pensé que vous voudriez peut-être nous parler ? "

Harry regarda une seconde Ron avant de penser :

- "_ Ils savent ! "_

Ron secoua légèrement la tête. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au Terrier, ils arrivaient de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus clairement à entendre les pensées de l'autre quand celles-ci leur étaient destinées. Ils ne se servaient que très peu souvent de ce lien télépathique cependant, les mots étant inutiles avec un lien aussi fort.

- " On vous oblige à rien surtout ...

- " On veut juste que vous sachiez qu'on vous comprend ..."

-" Et qu'on est là si vous avez besoin de nous ! "

Les jumeaux déposèrent tour à tour un baiser sur chacune des joues des deux amis avant de se relever pour se diriger vers la porte. Avant que celle-ci ne se referme sur eux, ils entendirent deux voix s'élever sur le même ton.

- " Merci les gars ! "

Et c'est avec un sourire qu'ils rejoignirent leur chambre commune. Ron et Harry ressentaient une sorte de soulagement. Ils savaient que peu importe les événements futures, ils auraient toujours deux alliés dans leur camp capables de les comprendre parfaitement et prêts à tout pour les aider. Cela avait quelque chose de particulièrement réconfortant face à l'inconnu de leur situation.

Près de trois semaines avaient passé depuis la fin de la guerre et la situation n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Harry et Ron passaient quand même plus de temps en compagnie de la famille Weasley mais parlaient toujours très peu. Quelques mots par ci par là, quand c'était vraiment nécessaire mais pas plus. Seul Fred et Georges arrivaient à tenir une conversation de plus de dix secondes avec eux.

Souvent les quatre rouge et or se retrouvaient dans une de leurs deux chambres le soir. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais savoir que les autres traversaient non seulement la même douleur due aux nombreuses pertes mais aussi la difficulté d'accepter et de comprendre ce lien qui les unissait à leur jumeau magique était rassurant et apaisant.

Ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes quand ils étaient tous les quatre, sans se soucier de ce que penseraient les autres, et ça faisait un bien fou. Déjà qu'ils avaient du mal à comprendre eux-mêmes le besoin qu'ils avaient d'être physiquement proche de leur jumeau respectif, ils n'avaient pas envie de devoir l'expliquer à qui que ce soit.

Mais ce jour-là était différent, ils devaient être présents dans le salon où se tenait une réunion de ce qui restait de l'ordre du phœnix. Autour de la table, agrandie pour l'occasion, se tenait Arthur et Molly, tous deux en bout de table l'un à côté de l'autre. Bill était assis à côté de son père, Fleur à sa droite. Ils étaient venus quelques jours au Terrier et avaient annoncé la date de leur mariage par la même occasion prévu pour août prochain. Hermione se trouvait à la droite de Fleur, suivie de Luna et Neville, venus ensemble pour la réunion. À l'autre bout de la table, face aux parents Weasley, se tenait Snape, Drago à sa droite, face à Neville. Tous avaient appris quelques temps plus tôt que Drago Malefoy était en réalité un espion envoyé par Dumbledore depuis sa première année à Poudlard et formé par nul autre que son parrain, Severus Snape, celui qu'il considérait le plus comme sa famille. Il avait été étrange de voir le masque d'impassibilité tomber de son visage au fil des jours, alors qu'il n'avait plus à prétendre être le Serpentard le plus ignoble de sa génération. Tout le monde avait pu découvrir un jeune homme courageux qui avait agi seul contre sa famille et le Lord en personne depuis ses 11 ans. Mais le plus étonnant avait été sa fragilité, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait au milieu de personnes qu'il avait insulté et prétendu détester tout au long de ces années, il ressemblait plus à un animal blessé et apeuré qu'à un impétueux sang-pur. À côté de Drago était assis Fred et Georges, suivi de Ron puis d'Harry, autant dire que ce côté-là de la table était on ne peut plus silencieux.

- " Bien. Severus ? Avez-vous des nouvelles concernant l'affaire Malefoy ... senior ? "

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Severus dans l'attente d'une réponse, sauf Ron, dont les yeux se posèrent sur Drago. Il était vraiment étrange de voir le jeune homme aussi vulnérable, lui qui avait toujours été le plus crétin et arrogant des sorciers qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Aujourd'hui il avait plutôt tendance à admirer son courage, il se battait depuis si longtemps contre son père et les principes même de sa famille, que c'était ... très Gryffondorien à vrai dire.

- " Ce que nous craignions, vient d'être confirmé. Lucius a bien l'intention de reformer une troupe de mangemorts et d'en prendre la tête. "

-" Mais dans quel but ferait-il cela ? "

- " Eh bien, Voldemort n'étant plus, il y a une place de grand mage noir à pourvoir, et tout le monde sait ce que Lucius compte faire pour gagner cette place. "

Tous les regards dans un même ensemble, se retrouvèrent alors poser sur Harry. Drago lui préféra contempler le bois usagé de la grande table familiale.

- " Pense-tu qu'il a une chance d'atteindre Harry, Severus ? "

- " Je ne sais pas Arthur. "

- " Drago ? "

Ledit Drago releva alors la tête pour regarder Molly. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre parler de son père, pas qu'il ne veuille pas entendre des critiques à son sujet mais se rappeler le souvenir d'années de mauvais traitements et d'abus n'avait rien de très plaisant.

- " Mon père est un homme faible et stupide, mais aussi fou à lier, et il sait comment s'y prendre pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. "

À la surprise générale, la voix du blond s'étrangla sur la fin. Severus, surprenant une nouvelle fois tout le monde, passa une main blafarde dans les cheveux brillants de son filleul, pour venir ensuite caresser sa joue une seconde en lui souriant tendrement, sourire que Drago lui rendit un peu plus triste.

Mais le choc n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre leurs cerveaux qu'une puissante vague de magie se déversa dans la pièce, émettant un champ de force qui paraissait vouloir les repousser. Hermione, qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis le début de la réunion, fut la première à identifier la source de cette puissance magique.

- " Ron ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec ta magie ? "

Mais Ron ne pouvait pas répondre, il gardait les dents fermement serrés, les mains violemment agrippés à la table. La simple pensée qu'une personne pouvait en vouloir à la vie d'Harry, encore, lui était insupportable. Cela avait fait réagir sa magie, émettant inconsciemment un champ de force autour de lui et son jumeau.

- " Ron, Calme toi mon chéri, ta magie devient agressive. "

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il savait qu'il était la cause de l'état du roux mais ne savait pas comment y remédier. Il essayait de l'appeler, de lui parler par la pensée mais aucune réponse ne vint en retour. Fred et Georges comprenaient également. Nombreuses avaient été les fois où l'un avait dû calmer son jumeau alors que sa magie et son instinct de protection faisait des siennes.

- " Fais quelques chose Harry ! "

- " Je sais pas quoi faire Georges, je-je l'appel mais ... il ne répond pas. "

- " Tu sais quoi faire Harry, emmène-le là-haut. "

Harry se leva alors posant une main sur l'épaule de Ron, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus avec tous ces yeux rivés sur eux. Après encore quelques secondes à tenter de lui parler par télépathie, en vain, il décida de lui parler à voix haute, tant pis pour les autres. Il se mit à sa hauteur et lui caressa la joue.

- " Ron, Ron regarde-moi ! Je suis là regarde, personne ne me fera de mal. "

Toujours aucune réaction, l'effet de sa magie commençait vraiment à être dérangeant pour tout le monde, excepté Harry bien sûr. Arthur se leva de sa place et s'approcha d'Harry.

- " Laisse-moi faire Harry ... "

Fred, Georges et Harry hurlèrent un " Non " commun alors qu'Arthur posait sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour l'écarter gentiment du chemin mais c'était trop tard, Ron avait réagi avant. Le père de toutes les jeunes têtes rousses se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par la magie de Ron, sans douleur mais la surprise n'était pas des plus agréables.

- " Harry! Force-le à monter à l'étage, maintenant ! Ça va mal finir sinon, il devient incontrôlable."

À la commande de Fred, Harry passa un bras sous les aisselles du Roux et le força à se lever de sa chaise. Ron n'opposa aucune résistance, il ne voulait pas faire mal à Harry, ni à personne dans cette pièce d'ailleurs, mais sa magie réagissait indépendamment de sa volonté. Une main autour de sa taille et l'autre posé sur son dos pour le forcer à avancer, Harry conduisit Ron dans les escaliers sous le regard choqué de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Une fois dans leur chambre, Harry lâcha son ami et referma la porte, alors que le roux poussait un cri de rage. Heureusement, cette pièce était protégée par un sort de silence depuis que Ron était en âge de savoir lancer ce sortilège. Ainsi qu'un sort de protection, comme toutes les pièces de la maison, sinon elle aurait probablement déjà été ravagée par l'explosion de magie. Harry s'avança vers le roux et prit son visage entre ses mains, ce qui sembla le calmer.

- " Calme toi Ronny, s'il te plais! Je vais bien tu vois? Je vais bien. Personne ne me fera de mal, je suis près de toi regarde. "

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Harry se colla au corps du roux, déposant plusieurs baisers brûlants dans son cou. Ron ne réagit que quelques secondes plus tard, soulevant sans difficulté le corps d'Harry pour le plaquer violemment contre la porte. Il dévora littéralement ses lèvres, ne le laissant pas reprendre son souffle. Ses mains allèrent déchirer la chemise du brun dans l'empressement de leur propriétaire, pour passer ensuite ses doigts partout sur le torse et le dos d'Harry. Il avait envie de lui, plus que ça il en avait besoin. Il voulait être au plus près d'Harry, le sentir en vie, faire palpiter son cœur à en exploser.

Ce jour-là, ils firent l'amour pour la seconde fois, ne se doutant pas qu'il y en aurait de nombreuses autres par la suite, toujours dans les mêmes circonstances, toujours pour calmer la magie ou la colère de l'autre, toujours d'une extrême tendresse ou d'une extrême violence, selon le degré de détresse dans lequel ils étaient.

Nos deux Gryffys continuèrent leur petit train de vie, se remettant doucement de la dernière bataille, continuant de pleurer leurs morts, et surtout toujours aussi proches et dépendant l'un de l'autre. Des amis fusionnels au jour le jour et de nouveaux amants lorsque leur magie respective devenait trop instable. Après avoir longuement réfléchi à la situation, ils en avaient conclu que les rapports physiques étaient le seul moyen de stabiliser leurs magies. C'était probablement pour cela qu'ils n'avaient envie de rien de plus que de se prendre dans les bras quand leurs magies restaient sous contrôle.

Un matin, alors qu'ils se réveillaient l'un contre l'autre, on frappa à la porte. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas les jumeaux, ils seraient entrés sans attendre de réponses sinon. Ron se saisit donc de sa baguette et après un dernier regard à Harry, sépara leurs lits. Bien qu'ils arrivaient maintenant à tenir quelques minutes sans avoir l'autre dans son champs de vision, être séparer, même de quelques mètres étaient encore très douloureux. Fred et Georges leur avaient dit que cette sensation finirait par s'estomper, pas complètement mais assez pour pouvoir passer quelques heures séparées sans avoir l'impression d'agonir d'un vide immense et lancinant en pleine poitrine. Après un petit " Entrez " ensommeillé de la part de Ron qui avait ouvert la porte avec sa baguette, ce fut une tignasse brune qui passa le pas de la porte. Hermione s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

- " Salut les garçons ! Ron ? J'aimerais te parler une seconde ... en privé. "

Ron n'était pas vraiment ravi que son amie veuille le séparer de son jumeau magique, mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Il se contenta donc de soupirer profondément pour se calmer avant de lui répondre.

- " Peu importe ce que tu as à dire, tu peux le dire devant lui. "

Il n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi sec dans le ton de sa voix, mais il faut croire qu'elle l'avait plus énervé que ce qu'il croyait. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard pour Ron, il pensait que ce serait moins difficile comme ça.

- " C'est bon Ron, je vais voir les jumeaux, je serais dans leur chambre. "

-_ " On survivra cinq minutes Ronny. "_

_- " Ne t'éloigne pas trop s'il te plais. "_

Rajoutèrent-ils en pensée. Hermione attendit qu'Harry ait refermé la porte avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit près de Ron. Quelques secondes passèrent, où Hermione triturait nerveusement ses mains, avant que celle-ci ne finisse par prendre la parole.

- " J'ai attendu Ron, j'ai été patiente. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, ça n'est facile pour personne, nous avons tous perdu des êtres chers. Et je comprends que tu avais besoin de te couper du monde, enfin sauf d'Harry apparemment. C'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé du temps, mais maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir, je dois savoir ce que je peux attendre ... de nous ! "

De nous ? Ron ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il est vrai que tous les deux avaient été très proches, et il aimait Hermione, il l'aimait vraiment, mais les choses étaient totalement différentes maintenant. Auparavant, quand il envisageait son futur, c'était toujours avec elle, et des dizaines de petites têtes rousses ou brunes autour d'eux. Mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus capable de voir ce futur-là, il ne voyait personne à ses côtés. Personne sauf Harry évidemment, même si il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pourrait être leur future relation, ni même ce dont il avait envie à ce sujet. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire ça à Hermione, ni lui parler de sa relation complexe avec Harry. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir non plus cependant.

- " Écoute Hermi', les ... les choses ont changé, je-je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, je tien à toi, vraiment, mais si un avenir avait été possible entre nous, je pense que ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment désolé. "

- " Ne t'excuse pas Ron, une guerre change beaucoup de choses, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Harry et toi ne pouvez décemment pas continuer à vous enfermer dans votre chagrin comme vous le faites. "

- " Ce n'est ... j'ai besoin de ça, j'ai besoin d'Harry ... "

Ron avait baissé la tête en disant cela, il n'était pas facile d'avouer une telle chose à sa meilleure amie. Mais au vu de l'expression d'Hermione, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que Ron tentait de lui dire.

- " Je comprends Ron, j'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir m'isoler avec une personne qui a vécu ce que j'ai vécu, qui voit les choses du même point de vue que moi et qui me comprend mais ... "

Ron soupira, coupant la phrase de la brune. S'il ne pouvait pas lui dire exactement ce qu'il vivait avec Harry, il fallait tout de même qu'il lui explique. Elle était sa meilleure amie, il voulait qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne.

- " Non, tu ne comprends pas Hermione. Harry ... il ... il est mon jumeau magique Hermi', j'ai vraiment besoin de lui, d'une façon vitale. "

La jeune sorcière resta silencieuse un moment, les yeux fixés sur le visage du roux. Elle semblait juger de la véracité des paroles de Ron, elle baissa finalement la tête avec un léger soupir.

- " Oh ... j'ai toujours cru que le jumeau magique de Harry, de par leurs puissances était Jédusor. Après tout le destin est assez cruel pour faire ce genre de farce tordue. Quand Harry a détruit Voldemort, j'ai dû me résoudre à abandonner cette hypothèse. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il trouve son jumeau magique en son propre meilleur ami. "

Ron ne releva pas l'insinuation sur son manque de puissance magique comparé à Harry, non, une chose l'avait perturbé, et il en avait oublié le reste des paroles de la sorcière.

- " Pourquoi as-tu abandonné l'idée que Jédusor pouvait être le jumeau d'Harry ? "

- " Parce que ... tu-tu ne sais pas ? "

Ron hocha négativement la tête, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir.

- " Ron, lorsqu'un sorcier qui possède un jumeau magique meurt, il emporte avec lui l'âme de son jumeau. Si la douleur due à la perte ne le tue pas, ce qui arrive lorsque les magies ne se sont pas encore trouvées, le jumeau survivant tombe dans un coma immortel. On dit que son esprit reste coincé entre deux mondes, entre son corps et son âme, obligeant son enveloppe charnelle à survivre. Son cœur bat et il respire, mais rien de plus ... et rien de moins, jamais. Mais si les jumeaux se sont reconnus et acceptés, alors ils meurent ensemble simplement. "

Ron ne prit pas vraiment cela comme une mauvaise nouvelle. La douleur d'une simple séparation de quelques minutes était, comme à cet instant, tout bonnement atroce, alors il n'osait même pas imaginer la torture qu'engendrerait la mort d'Harry. Autant que celle-ci entraîne la sienne au même moment. La perspective d'entraîner Harry dans sa propre mort n'avait rien de réjouissant cependant, mais il savait qu'Harry, tout comme lui, préférerait cette option plutôt que d'avoir à vivre sans son jumeau magique.

- " Je vois. J'ai apparemment beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les jumeaux magiques. "

- " Oui. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre maintenant, il doit t'attendre ! "

Ron serra son amie dans ses bras, elle était la plus compréhensive des personnes qu'il connaisse. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait perdre son amitié, et par cette simple phrase, Hermione lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle les soutenait tous les deux, peu importe ses désirs. Pour cela Ron lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui murmura un merci avant de quitter la chambre. Il atteint en un temps record la chambre des jumeaux et entra sans frapper. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur ses frères, Fred assit sur les genoux de Georges, sur le fauteuil devant le bureau, préparant sans doute un nouvel engin quelconque pour leur boutique. Ron n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir ses frères aussi proches, mais cela lui paraissait tellement naturel qu'il se demandait comment le reste de sa famille pouvait être aveugle au point de croire à leur manège lorsqu'ils étaient en leur présence. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur cette question et balaya la pièce du regard pour trouver Harry. Il l'aperçut sur le lit, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, la tête entre ses genoux, il n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait l'air d'attendre dans cette position depuis une éternité. Il releva finalement la tête en entendant la voix de Georges.

- " Il était tant que tu arrives petit frère ! "

Harry regarda d'abord les jumeaux puis suivit leurs regards que leurs sourires sincères remplissaient d'étoiles, jusqu'à la porte. Il sauta du lit et se retrouva dans les bras de Ron en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le douloureux poids qui écrasait son cœur s'envolant enfin. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du roux et enfouit son nez au creux de son cou. Il ignorait qu'on pouvait manquer d'une chose à ce point, en être aussi dépendant. Ron passa un bras autour de sa taille, un sourire sur les lèvres, alors que son autre main allait s'enfouir dans les courts cheveux du brun. Il respira l'odeur de vent et d'océan si attractive dans les cheveux du brun.

_-" Tu m'as manqué chaton ! "_

_- " Toi aussi Ronny ! "_

Lui répondit Harry en pensée alors que son regard se posait sur le couloir sombre de l'autre côté de la porte. Il aperçut Hermione qui passait par là pour rejoindre le salon au rez-de-chaussée. Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère bien qu'un peu triste, et il comprit. Il comprit à ce moment-là qu'elle savait, elle savait tout. Mais ce qui fit perler une larme au coin de ces yeux fut de se rendre compte que, malgré tout, il ne la perdrait pas. Elle resterait près d'eux, elle resterait leur meilleure amie.

* * *

**Voila donc pour ce OS , qu'en dites-vous ?**


End file.
